Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, a user of a social networking system (or service) can utilize his or her computing device to provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, links, images, and videos, via the social networking system.
Often times, the size of a display screen of a computing device is limited. Accordingly, text, images, and other content usually have to compete for space to be displayed on the screen. Under conventional approaches, different types of computing device functionality can use up display screen space ineffectively. In some cases, conventional approaches to providing input elements such as text boxes, visualizations such as images, and other functionality requiring display screen space can be performed inefficiently. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with providing content and other device functionality.